


For the Love of God

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Put some clothes on for the love of God.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	For the Love of God

“Great sakes alive.” 

Bones sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Scotty, I wish I could tell you this sort of thing doesn’t usually happen, but after the Academy I unfortunately know him better than that.” 

“Bones-” 

“Jim, I don’t think I want to hear it, I'll read all about it in your report.” 

“I swear, it wasn’t my fault this time.” 

Chekov nodded, “It’s true Doktor, ze keptin was trying wery hard to _de_ escalate ze situation. Zis just kind of... happened.” 

“Alright, both of you to sickbay _now_ . **And put some clothes on for the love of God.** ” 


End file.
